Ariana Xander (OmniRealm Warriors)
Ariana is one of the two main protagonists of OmniRealm Warriors 2. She also appears as a boss in ORW1 when a Corrupted version of herself travelled to the past to destroy the original OmniRealm Warriors Stats may be unjustifiable due to the lack of Smashtwig's attention to ORW2, as he focuses on ORW1 more Summary Ariana is one of the two main characters of OmniRealm Warriors 2 and the third member of the XenoRealm Warriors. Her entire wealthy family (except for her brother) was killed by members of a mysterious unknown cult a day after they moved to Neo Hex City. Thus, when she attended Neo Hex High School she didn't have much support. However, due to her beauty, she attracted a ton of attention and received incredible popularity; the attention made her feel immensely uncomfortable in her new environment. She was often hit on by boys on the first day, some of which do their "business" to her; luckily, just before one of the boys attempted to assault her on the 4th day at school, Ethan (one of the few boys who didn't try to hit on her, though he said she was an angel on Earth) intervened and defeated the assaulter quickly, the two quickly became close friends and then... more than that. Later that day, the city was attacked by mysterious Corrupted beings and Ariana was caught up in the mess, just before a being attacked her Ethan saves her life once again and gives her a stone, which like for Ethan, awakened her Xenotribute. Coincidentally, Ariana was one of the reincarnations of Ether, the goddess who helped stop Cataclysm from Corrupting all of the OmniRealm; the other reincarnation being Cooltech, who carried Ether's traits, but not her abilities. This allowed the Xenostone to awaken the powers inside and grant Ariana the abilities of the goddess Ether, the power of Astral Holy Energy. Out of all of the XenoRealm Warriors, she has the most significance plot-wise, being the only one capable of wielding Astral Energy by natural means she was destined to be the one to seal away the Corruption of Cataclysm for good... But slowly she found herself to have the tendency to protect the people, or person, who have the duty to protect her in order to save everything... Personality Like most incarnates of Ether, Ariana has a confident, brave, and strong spirit that can allow her to push through many challenges. However, just like Ether, Ariana's warm, caring, sweet, and thoughtful nature is what defines her best and makes those around her happy. Appearance Has rich brown hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes the color of the sky. The color of her skin is full of color and not pale at all (she's white). While she mostly wears longer dark blue jeans, she sometimes wears short ones too. She wears stylish black and white shoes and has a red checkboard pattern coat covering her. Underneath the unbuttoned jacket she wears a darker blueish shirt. Luckily for her, needing to be athletic, she doesn't have... features that may hunker her down, and according to Ethan, looks better without those things. Powers and Abilities Name: '''Ariana Xander '''Aliases: Battle Angel Age: '''15-18 (Changes throughout series) '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''5'6 '''Weight: '''115 lbs. '''Classification: '''Human, XenoRealm Warrior '''Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B, higher, likely 7-A '''with Aethensphere | '''Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid in Gold Radiance), Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility (During Sacred Speed), Invisibility, Healing, Light Manipulation (Type 2, Illusion Manipulation as well), Weapon Creation, Exorcism, able to damage the Mind and Soul, Expert Marksmanship, expert at CQC , Sealing, Power Nullification (via Seraphic Orbs), Nullification of Regeneration, Intangibility, and Resurrection, via Astral Energy and can damage the Non-Corporeal. Resistance to Status Effects (and Mind/Soul Manipulation) in Golden Radiance, Resistance to Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear out in 30 seconds or 3 turns) Resistance to, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, One Hit Kill/Durability Negation (very specific, ask for clarification in battle), Empathy Manipulation (if by force, can still feel emotional by natural means, but no one can force feelings onto her, like every other living being in the ORWverse), Limited Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear off after 3 turns or 30 seconds) and Fear Manipulation (if by force, can still be afraid by natural means, but cannot be forced to feel fear, just like all other living beings in the ORWverse) Attack Potency: City Block Level '(Comparable to Ethan at the time, possibly Stronger) '| Multi-City Block Level '(Fought 3 Arms Omen) '| Town Level '(Fought 7 Arms Omen) '| City Level+ '''(Fought 10 Arms Omen, albeit with help by 4 other comrades. (Consistently) Comparable to Mirage Avatar (52.5 megatons of TNT), Wayne in his 7-B key, and is stronger Ethan Xavier who at one point, was estimated to be 50% stronger than Wayne in his own 7-B key, BY his older self. ''62.4760857087819 Megatons x 1.5 ='' ''93.71412856317285 Megatons of TNT''), '''higher, likely Mountain Level '''with Aethensphere | '''Small Country Level (Superior in strength to Ethan) Speed: Transonic, Massively Hypersonic+ with Burst Speed (moves at the speed of Lightning Dash), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed | Supersonic (Should be faster than before) | Supersonic+,' Massively Hypersonic+' with Golden Radiance (moves at nearly the same speed as Ethan with Super Signal), even Higher '''when using Burst Speed with Golden Radiance | Hypersonic+ (Much, much faster than Ethan in Ember Overdrive from the last key, is also faster than Ethan in this key as well), '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''with Golden Radiance, '''even Higher '''when using Burst Speed with Golden Radiance) | Comparable to Ethan, '''High Hypersonic and Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5, likely Higher | Class 10 '| '''Class 50 '| '''Class 100 | Class P '(Comparable to Ethan) 'Striking Strength: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level+, higher with Aethensphere | Small Country Level Durability: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level+ | Small Country Level Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Extended and Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Specials. '''Long range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to '''Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Ariana's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: ' * Support Items ** HP Items: Items that recover her physical health (it restores her "soul" as well, incase his enemy can attack his soul) ** EP Items: Items that recover her Energy Reserves that her needs to continue fighting ** SP Items: Items that recover her Stamina. ** Stat Items: Can temporarily increase Attack, Defense, Speed, and other attributes by 1.5x times ** Other Items: Can act as special equipment that can resist status effects like sleep, toxic, burn, freeze, paralysis, stun, and even instant kill. * Locket ** Magic: This gives her Specials Magic Properties. These properties can bypass the laws of physics in a way, capable of ignoring things like Vector Manipulation 'Intelligence: Genius (Far Smarter than Ethan will ever be) Weaknesses: '''Golden Radiance makes her other specials require more Energy than usual, though this isn't much of a factor in VS Battles '''Notable Techniques/Equipment: Basic Abilities * By themselves, these don't use up any Energy * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability *'Golden Crest': Ariana's Xenotribute, a transparent scar like crest on her left backhand she had when she was born glows bright yellow when she uses it. This is one of the signs that she is indeed one of the reincarnations of Ether. It gives her the ability to create "Solid Light" or Astral Holy Energy. *'Energy Control' **Her default Energy, unlike most, is actually Astral Energy, and thus can use it **Can use Energy for manipulating her Xenotribute, like creating light and such. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **Can enhance her physical capabilities with Energy ***She can occupy her Energy into parts of her body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why she can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies, Range and clarity increases if more Energy is inputted into this ability. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Hand to Hand Combat': Surprised Ethan in their first sparring match. While they fought to a standstill, Ariana seemed to have an advantage, though Ethan was holding back on the skill level *'Athletics': Capable of performing somersaults, handsprings, backflips, and more. Helps dodge attacks. Infinitely better than Ethan at this, she's in gymnastics and track. *'Golden Combat' **Capable of encovering parts of her body to attack enemies with hand to hand combat, creates a golden rod to use as a makeshift sword. 'Special Techniques' All of Ariana's Specials (Aside from Seraphic Spheres, Sacred Speed, Divine Dura, and Heavenly Light) take up significantly more Energy than Ethan's Specials, meaning that she cannot over use her abilities, despite each having impressive hax. * Seraphic Spheres: Ariana's signature ability of the Golden Crest. She is able to summon levitating, malleable orbs that can take an uncountable amount of shapes and can emit her own Energy, and carry sealing properties, bypassing Regeneration and inducing Power Nullification. She can summon up to 4 orbs at a time ** Spheres: '''She can deploy a sphere to levitate in one place, where it can act as a explosive hazard or be used at a later date, such as being called back to her, impacting all who stand in its way. The Seraphic Spheres can also be held in her hand for later use or to just be shoved into the enemy's body for blunt damage. ** '''Saber: '''Her most common use of the Golden Orbs. She shapes the orb into a wide curved short sword and uses it for swift slices to deal out quick damage. ** '''Bow: '''Ariana can reshape a sphere to turn it into a bow capable of firing devastating arrows of Holy Energy. The Bow's shape looks like if the hilt ends of two Sabers joined together, along with a scope to increase sniping capability. If needed, Ariana can use the bladed shape for melee attacks. ** '''Shield: '''The spheres reshape themselves to become a thin barrier around Ariana to protect her from attacks from one or all directions. They can even become a wearable shield that reflects projectiles back to sender. ** '''Chain: '''The orbs fire out a spiky chain that can wrap around enemies, eventually the orb will become the chain and fall into Ariana's hands ** '''Blaster: '''The spheres transform into handguns that fire powerful spherical blast attacks ** '''Shots: The orbs can fire energy beams at the enemy like drones ** Disc: A sphere can be reshaped into a cutting blade via rotational force or be used as a platform. * Sacred Speed: '''Modelled after Ethan's Lightning Dash, Ariana zooms forward at incredible speeds to reach places fast and damage enemies quickly, a holy golden trail following. Unlike the Lightning Dash, Ariana isn't restricted to just straight line movement and can curve/change trajectory when she wants. She can also perform this in the air and is intangible when this is active. However, this intangibility means that she cannot attack or interact with other objects or surfaces during this move at all and is really only used to move around, unlike Ethan, who can attack with an electric punch and interact with things in his path. Temporarily increases speed afterward * '''Divine Dura: '''Covers her body in Holy Energy and braces herself, can block, divert, and endure enemy attacks easily. The Holy Energy also acts like a shield. Temporarily increases durability afterward * '''Heavenly Light: '''Blinds enemies with overwhelming light temporarily, also damages the demonic severely and all others moderately. Unavoidable * '''Benevolent Rejuvenation: '''Instantly heals her self by a very significant portion of her health. Heals status effects. Medium Energy Usage. * '''Virtue Clone: '''Creates a holographic golden image of her self that can fight along side her, if Golden Radiance is active, the clone will have their own Golden Orbs. There can be extra four clones active at one time. She can create a fake Clone with no substance, can be mixed up with real ones, however, adds to the total limit of four clones. Low-Medium to Medium Energy Usage * '''Angel Image: '''A somewhat basic Illusionary technique. She bend light in a way to make things look closer or farther, higher or lower, than they actually are. This can confuse the enemy a lot. She is even capable of making herself invisible via bending light. Medium-High Energy Usage. * '''Mind Judgement: '''Ariana can rid of evil minds by completely destroying their psyche, this causes major headaches if they survive or are not evil. If one is not evil, their psyche will simply renew itself like nothing happened, though the headache is still there and damage will be sustained. High Energy Usage * '''Sealer Dome: '''Ariana creates a circle around her enemy and ensnares them in a dome of Holy Energy. Inside this dome, the enemy's powers are nullified and they cannot move for a short while. This takes up a lot of Ariana's Energy and is used as a last resort. * '''Aethensphere: Signature of the goddess Ether, Ariana projects a sphereical rotating field around her, large energy spheres inside also affected by the spin, dealing massive damage to all who stand inside. Forms * Golden Radiance ** Ariana gets encovered by a golden layer of light, turning her attire bright yellow in color (with some black highlights) Her skin is left untouched. More importantly, her statistics get an incredible boost that rival Ethan's various multiple forms. Her durability as tough has his Tectonic Armor, strength as strong as his Ember Overdrive, and speed comparable to his Super Signal. It's only limitation is that while it can last as long as Ariana wants, the EP it takes to do her Specials will cost twice as much, however, since those Specials don't take much EP to begin with, this limitation is not much. The new Energy coating her can also resist status effects like being cut (so she only gets hit by the force of the attack), burned, poisoned, frozen, electrocuted (still feels the force of the attack), and more. *** Bestowment: She can grant stat buffs to her allies for the cost of her EP. The potency and how long it lasts are also EP dependent *** Recharge: She is now capable of recharging her EP at a considerable expense of her HP *** Aerial Mobility: She can levitate and fly in the air for about ten seconds after touching the ground or platform once. *** Healing: '''She has constant Regeneration abilities, if she decides to use Rejuvenation, her healing capabilities increase tenfold *** '''Gatebreaker: She is now capable of creating however amount of Seraphic Spheres she wants at one time, but at the cost of notable HP for each Orb surpassing the 4 Orb Limit *** Golden Limbs: She can create about two arms out of the cloak that encovers her to do many things like grab or punch. They can even hold onto the Seraphic Spheres for use. However, this adds to the limit of a Seraphic Sphere. Fighting Style * As a boss in ORW1, she has her preferred fighting style ** Like Ethan, she's an adaptable fighter that prefers using her speed to overwhelm or defend well, going at full power from the start, as such, goes into Golden Radiance right away. *** However, unlike Ethan, dodging to evade attacks isn't viewed to her as a complete must, and if she can use the enemy's attack to her advantage, instead of dodging, takes advantage of whatever flaw the move may have, such as attacking before the move makes it's mark. *** Ariana also doesn't have the luxury using Special Techniques as well, despite having large pools of Astral Energy, her Techniques take up a considerable portion of it, unlike most of Ethan's techniques, which have far weaker or no hax compared to her immense amount of it. ** She also likes to attack first, but if the opponent's Energy level (Power Level) is sensed to be higher or equal than her's or her allies', she tends to wait for the opponent to go first. ** Tries to finish the fight ASAP ** Like Ethan, is trained to stay calm and not be swayed by mental tricks Key: Early Game | Late-Beginning | Mid-Game | Late Game | End Game ''' Other '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusives: Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Tier 7 Category:Holy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters